


Gold

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A new mobile suit. (Not gold.)
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Gold

"It's not gold," Kira said as he looked from Cagalli's new mobile suit to her. 

"That was a little much," Cagalli replied flatly. "You- _and Mwu_ \- can keep the gold." 

" _I_ liked it..." 

"I like _this_." Cagalli looked upward again at her new M2-Astray. It could have been a bit fancier, as a commander unit, but she'd asked for something that wasn't flashy. Deep blue and purple and a bit of pink were all fine. 

"Now come on," she continued, reaching for Kira's hand. "Let me give you the full and private tour." 

Kira certainly didn't mention the color again.


End file.
